Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image output system, an image output method, a document server, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique of generating a job employed when the document server outputs a job to an image output device.
Background
In order to print a document file typically in a PDF (portable document format) using a computer, a user gives a print instruction to an application enabling browsing or editing of the document file. This starts a printer driver to generate job data. Specifically, the application outputs data for printing based on the document file to the printer driver through a GDI (graphics device interface) provided by an operating system. Then, the printer driver converts the data for printing to a page description language such as PS (PostScript) or PCL (printer control language) and adds job control information indicating print setting and the like designated by the user and described for example in a PJL (printer job language) command, thereby generating job data for printing.
Meanwhile, some of image output devices such as MFPs (multifunction peripherals) of recent years to produce printed outputs can accept job data in a direct print format (direct output format) and produce a printed output of this data (as described for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-269157). According to direct printing, job control information such as a PJL command is added directly to the header of a document file to generate job data. This allows generation of job data without intervention of a printer driver, thereby offering high convenience. Meanwhile, producing a printed output by direct printing requires an image output device to be compatible with job data in the direct print format.
A document file is stored in and managed by a document server on a network such as a cloud. In order for a user to print a document file stored in the document server, a technique what is called cloud printing is employed. According to the cloud printing, if the user operates an information processing terminal at hand to access the document server, designates a document file to be printed, and then gives a print instruction, the document server transmits job data directly to an image output device designated by the user to make the image output device produce a printed output.
Meanwhile, according to the cloud printing, job data to be transmitted from the document server directly to an image output device should be compatible with the model of this image output device. As an example, if an image output device designated by a user is a model compatible with direct printing, job data can be generated without intervention of a printer driver.
In contrast, if an image output device designated by a user is a mode incompatible with direct printing, the document server should generate job data by starting a printer driver compatible with this image output device and converting data for printing to a page description language compatible with the model of this image output device. However, the document server does not always include an application that enables handling of a document file designated as a print target. Thus, the document server cannot always output data for printing based on a document file to the printer driver. Even supposing that such an application is installed on the document server, making the document server start this application in response to remote control by an information processing terminal may be restricted in advance. Under these circumstances where the document server cannot start the application that enables generation of data for printing based on a document file, it becomes impossible for the document server to generate job data compatible with the model of an image output device. This makes it impossible for the document server to transmit job data directly to an image output device to produce a printed output.